Slide deck devices for a vehicle sometimes include a support roller provided at the center in the width direction (left/right direction) of a floor surface of a luggage compartment. This support roller can rotate about a rotational shaft that extends in the left/right direction and supports the center, in the width direction, of an undersurface of a slide deck (for example, see, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-87166).
If the undersurface of a slide deck is supported by a support roller in this manner, it is possible to prevent the center of the slide deck from being significantly bent downward even if a heavy load is placed on the slide deck. Therefore, even if a heavy load is placed on the slide deck, the slide deck can be smoothly slid.